The Little Moments
by LexiAmbroseCabana
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Dean Ambrose and Casey Bella with little moments of their relationship ranging for their most lovey moments to their fights and everything in between. Chapter 7 forward is all baby related and following Engaged to Disengage. Ambrose/OC and others Rated for language and possible sexual content.
1. Keeping Up With The Bellas

It was one of the few days they had off, and they were going to enjoy it. Just lounging on the couch, watching TV and enjoying their time together, like always. The only difference was that they were expecting her older sisters and their boyfriends to come over any time now. After a playful wrestling match over the remote, she had control and, because nothing better was on, put on _Keeping Up With The Kardashians. _What she wasn't expecting was for him to get into the show.

"Y'know, Casey, your family is kind of like the Kardashians." He said randomly and she looked up at him.

"How?"

"Well, Nikki has a big ass and a boyfriend that's more famous than her sister's boyfriends, so she'd be Kim and John would be Kanye, for starters."

"What are you, like, the Scott Disick of our family?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I was gonna say Lamar, but you can be my Kourtney Kardashian."

"Which leaves Brie and Daniel to be Khloe and Lamar?"

"Exactly. Only difference is that your mom isn't anything like Kris."

"I think I'm okay with that, being perfectly honest." She murmured and he nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Your mom is pretty great." He agreed as the door opened, revealing her older sister Brie and her boyfriend Daniel. The couple flopped onto the couch beside the younger couple and Brie looked around Dean to her sister.

"Why are you guys talking about Mom?"

"We were just comparing our family to the Kardashians." Casey stated simply and Brie nodded with a laugh.

"We so are! Nikki and John are like the Kim and Kanye. Dean is totally the Scott Disick of the family, which would make you Kourtney, and Daniel and I would be Khloe and Lamar. Only we're prettier than the Kardashians and not as rich." Brie pouted and Casey nodded.

"Way prettier than the Kardashians." Daniel mumbled and the four fell into a comfortable silence, watching the reality TV show and making comments about what their richer and not as pretty counterparts did, "I can see Dean saying something like that", was the comment stated most, and the blonde agreed on every account.

* * *

"Casey, are you guys going to Mom's for the Christmas tree decorating thing she wants us all to do?" Brie asked as the two sat at the Island counter in the younger Bella's kitchen, while their men made some kind of food.

"Yeah, Dean is actually really excited to go. He loves mom. Totally unlike last year when I had to practically drag him out of his apartment just to go to dinner."

"Really? He looked like he was having a good time." Brie asked in shock and Casey nodded.

"Once we got there it was fine, but he was figuratively kicking and screaming the whole way. Now he looks forward to the holidays, and I'm glad."

"You fucking love Christmas, too, so its a good thing you broke him out of his Grinch phase." Brie said with a nod, taking a sip of her drink as Casey nodded once again as the front door opened and a pouting Nikki made her way to the island counter and took a seat beside her younger sister.

"Where's John?" Brie asked and Nikki shrugged.

"Parking the car. I would be surprised if he left, though." Nikki mumbled and the other two Bellas exchanged a glance.

"Why would he leave?" Casey asked and Nikki sighed.

"I asked if he was going to the Christmas tree thing at Mom's and he was like 'I dunno, only if it doesn't conflict with Monday Night RAW' and other work related bullshit, so I kind of lit into him." Nikki explained and her sisters sighed.

"Such a Kanye move." Casey whispered to Brie and the latter laughed into her hand.

"What?" Nikki asked and the two looked at her before replying in unison.

"Nothing, Kim." To say that John Cena was confused when he entered the apartment was an understatement.

* * *

**It's short, I know. But the OC in this is Casey Bella, the younger sister to the Bella twins and part of my new Ambrose story that I'm writing as we speak. **


	2. Bad Tempers

"That hip swivel thing that you do with your sisters is pretty cute." She heard in her ear, but she knew who it was so she just kept walking down the hall to her locker room. "Don't walk away from me." He called and she stopped.

"Dean, I'm sweaty and fucking pissed. I don't think you really want to deal with me right now." She snapped, turning to face him with her hands on her hips and he couldn't help but smirk at how cute she was when she was mad in her ring gear. Her dark brown hair still looked perfect as it fell in waves and was kept back behind her shoulders with her sparkly headband. "Why the fuck are you staring at me!? I know I'm not at my prettiest but you don't have to make me feel worse by-" He closed the distance between them and cut her off with a kiss, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He could feel the heat from her flushed cheeks radiate onto his hands, whether it was from anger or that she hadn't cooled down from her match against Tamina Snuka, he wasn't sure.

"You're beautiful, regardless of the fact that you just got out of a match. You did good out there, even if you lost. You hit some good moves and put up one hell of a fight, and that's what matters, okay?" He murmured, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and she nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "Look at me, Casey. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Dean, no."

"Fucking talk to me, Case." When she only stared up at him he sighed and backed away. "Fine then. I'm not doing this shit with you Casey. You lost a match. It fucking happens. Hell, we _both_ lost tonight. Get over it, and get over yourself." The aggravation in his tone was obvious, but it didn't faze her, so he just started to walk away. "When you decide to grow the fuck up, you call me, okay?" He called over his shoulder and she huffed as she continued to her locker room.

* * *

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Nikki asked and Dean rolled his eyes at the woman who looked exactly like her younger sister.

"Your fucking sister can't take a fucking loss, and is acting like a fucking baby about it." He informed as he sat down and the twins shared a look.

"She's more pissed at how she lost. It's not the fact that she lost, because she's not a sore loser, it's the way that she lost." Brie explained and Dean sighed.

"How did she lose again?" He asked and the twins shared yet another look.

"She went for a top rope Face Buster, but got caught in a Samoan Drop and then got Superfly Splashed on." Nikki informed him and he nodded.

"Do I apologize for getting pissy with her?"

"Let her come to you, first. That way you'll know that she's calmed down." Brie told him and he nodded, getting up from the table.

"You guys are great." He thanked in his own way and they smiled.

"We know." They said in unison with the trademark Bella smirk and he rolled his eyes as he walked out.

* * *

It was three am, she wasn't sleeping, and she knew why she couldn't sleep. Dean was upset with her, because she was acting like a kid because she lost a match. It bothered her, but what could she do. It was three am and she knew that he valued his sleep. But despite knowing this, she reached for her phone and sent a quick text asking if he was awake. She didn't get a response and groaned aloud, earning a mumbled "shut up" from Brie who laid in the other bed in the room since Nikki was shacking up in John Cena's hotel suite.

After ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, a knock sounded on the door to which Brie groaned loudly and Casey sighed as she got out of bed to answer it in just her black short running spandex shorts and a white camisole. She unlocked and answered the door, pushing her hair back and out of her face.

"Dean?"

"I, uhm, I wasn't sleeping all that great and I thought-"

"Go fucking think quieter!" Brie shouted and Casey bit back a laugh at Dean's surprised expression before stepping out of the room.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?" She asked, rubbing her arms slightly due to how cold it was in the hallway.

"First, take this, you've got to be freezing." He mumbled as he unzipped and shrugged out of his jacket. She took it gratefully and slipped it on as he continued. "Like I was saying, I wasn't sleeping too well so I went on a run, y'know, I figured that would help even though I really wanted to talk to you, but your sisters said to wait for you to come to me because then you'd be over your loss earlier. But that didn't help at all so I had to come apologize for being such a dick earlier, I know what's it's like to go for a finisher and get caught in something unpleasant, and it pisses me off, too."

"I accept your apology, and I just texted you like ten minutes ago to see if you were up because I wasn't getting any sleep, either, wanted to apologize."

"Yeah, I didn't bring my phone with me. I probably should've, but I didn't. But why are you apologizing? I was a total dick."

"But I was unnecessarily being a bitch to you, when I wasn't mad at you. I was acting childish and I'm sorry. I appreciated you trying to cheer me up before I pissed you off, so thank you."

"I accept your unnecessary apology. We all have those days, Casey."

"So we're good?" She asked and he nodded with a small smile, pulling her into a hug.

"We're good." She smiled and wrapped her arms tight around his body, not really wanting to let him go. "I don't wanna let you go, Case."

"So come inside and stay the rest of the night." She offered and he tilted his head slightly.

"You sure?"

"It's not like us being together is a secret, Dean."

"I never said it was." He murmured with a smirk as he leaned down to kiss her softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled his arms tighter around her waist, pressing her as close to his body as he could until they had to break for air and he let out a yawn.

"Someone's sleepy." She murmured with a smile, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"It's like three in the morning, and I went jogging. Of course I'm tired." He stated as they entered the room and Brie opened one eye.

"So shut the fuck up and go the fuck to sleep." The older woman told the younger couple as Casey shut and locked the door and Dean toed out of his shoes.

"Goodnight, Brie." He whispered as he got in the bed and Casey tossed his jacket onto her suitcase before climbing into bed with him.

"If you two have sex tonight, I swear to god, I'll kill you both."


	3. Sick

He always woke up forty five minutes before their alarm. It gave him time to shower and sort out what he wanted to do with their days off so that way when she asked him what he wanted to do that day when they went out to breakfast, he'd have an answer, which would avoid the irritated eye roll that he was on the receiving end of whenever he responded with: "I dunno, whatever you want to do is fine." That only worked for him once every couple weeks, and he liked to save those for his really unoriginal days. What he wasn't expecting, though, was for her to rush into the bathroom halfway through his shower and empty her stomach contents into the toilet.

"Babe?" He asked, pulling the curtain back and poking his 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner covered head out. "You okay?"

"No." She groaned before coughing up more vomit. It was now that he was grateful that the shower was close to the toilet so he could reach out and hold her hair back for her. "Thank you."

"You done?"

"I hope."

"Go get in bed, I'll finish my shower and then I'll go heat up some soup." She nodded and he pulled the curtain closed as she began to brush her teeth and he washed the soap out of his hair. "Do I need to shave?" He asked over the water and she hummed.

"A little stubble isn't going to kill me, Dean." She called back as she left the bathroom and climbed back into bed.

When he walked out of the bathroom, she was fast asleep and he smiled to himself, but frowned when he noticed how pale she was.

"I know what we're doing today." He mumbled aloud to himself as he dried off and pulled on some briefs and a pair of jeans before walking back into the bathroom and grabbing the forehead thermometer from the medicine cabinet before he walked back out to sit on her side of the bed. Grasping her chin gently, he held her head still while he slid the thermometer gently across her forehead, forcing a whine out of the Bella.

"It's okay, baby, just taking your temp."

"Is it bad?" She mumbled and he sighed.

"Ninety nine point nine. But it's okay, because I'm gonna take care of you, Casey." He assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead with a reassuring smile. "Just rest. I'm gonna go make some soup, you lay here and be beautiful." She nodded and he pushed her hair back before standing and heading out to the kitchen, leaving the thermometer on the bedside table beside her phone.

"There's no fucking soup? You'd think that we'd have canned food, here." He spoke to himself, a bit pissed off that he'd have to leave her home alone to get the soup. When he turned to head back to the bedroom, she was walking passed the kitchen to the living room, wrapped up in the duvet from their bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to watch TV." She murmured, looking down at the carpet. "I can go lay back down, I guess."

"No, no, you're fine. I was just a bit off guard. I'm gonna have to run to the store to get soup, is there a specific brand that you'd like?"

"Progresso. Can you pick up a movie, too?" She asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch, not thinking to grab the remote from the entertainment center before getting comfortable.

"Any particular kind of movie?"

"Can you see if they have Mulan?"

"I'll definitely check. That it?"

"I'll text you if I think of something." She assured as he made his way to the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

"Alright, so I've gotta get Progresso, Mulan, orange juice, and whatever you can think of while I'm out?" He asked and she nodded.

"Can you bring me the remote? I got comfortable and then I just-"

"No problem." He did as she asked and kissed her forehead before handing her the remote. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Eat those saltines, babe."

"I will."

* * *

He carried the little red hand basket around the store, having already picked up the soup. He made his way to electronics and was staring down all the Disney movies in search of what his girlfriend wanted.

"Where the fuck is Mulan?" He asked himself just as an associate walked by and tapped the case for him. "Thanks, man."

"Not a problem, sir." Dean then made his way to the juice isle and picked up the pulp free orange juice that she liked and a bottle of orange juice with pulp because she wasn't the only person that lived there. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out and read the text from Casey.

'_Can you get beauty and the beast too?' _He sighed and replied with a simple "yeah" before making his way back across the store to electronics and found himself staring down the Disney movies again.

"Beauty and the Beast." He mumbled to himself and the same employee tapped the case he was looking for. "Thanks, man."

"Not a problem." Dean made his way to the check out when he got another text.

'_Can you get ice cream?'_

_'Honey, you're sick.'_

_'Fuck :'( ' _But he headed down to the ice cream section anyways, and spotted the chocolate and banana bomb pops that he knew she liked.

"These are Popsicles, totally not ice cream." He assured himself as he set them in the basket as he got yet another text.

'_Can you get Hercules too?'_

_'Sure thing babe.' _He replied with a sigh before making his way back to electronics and staring down the Disney movies.

"What is it this time?" That same employee asked.

"Hercules." Dean mumbled and the employee handed him the DVD. "Thanks man."

"Not a problem." His phone vibrated again and he pulled it out, expecting another request that would send him to the other side of the store but was pleasantly surprised when he read through the text.

'_Thank you.' _He took a picture of the contents of his basket and sent them to her with a "you're welcome" and wasn't at all surprised when he got a notification saying that CaseyBella mentioned him in a tweet as he hit the check stands and set the basket on the conveyor belt.

"Oh my, you're Dean Ambrose. Are you shopping for your daughter?" The cashier, a guy who looked to be in his twenties asked and Dean shook his head with a smirk.

"Girlfriend. She's sick and we were out of soup." He explained, sliding his credit card and signing the pad. "You have a nice day." He called as he carried his bags away.

Once in his car, he checked Casey's twitter and saw that she tweeted the picture he sent her.

'** CaseyBella: TheDeanAmbrose knows how to take care of a sick girlfriend! I'd kiss him when he gets back, but I'm sick. :(**' He smiled and replied with what he knew should make her laugh before he started his car and began the drive home.

'** TheDeanAmbrose: CaseyBella we can just high five.' **A grin spread across her face and she retweeted the tweet before returning her attention to Tom and Jerry.

* * *

"Home." He alerted her and she waved as he walked through the door. "These are yours, m'lady." He handed her the three movies and she grinned. "I couldn't get ice cream, because you're sick and dairy would only make it worse, but I did get those chocolate and banana Popsicle things that I know you like."

"You're so great."

"I know. I'm going to take my shirt off, and then I'm going to check your temp, and then I'll put a movie on for you while I make your soup."

"I'm okay with every single step of that plan."

"I know you are." He smirked as he took his shirt off and tossed it at her.

"Such an ass."

"I thought I was great?"

"You're a great ass."

"But you've got a great ass." He called as he went back to their bedroom for the thermometer and heard her struggling with the packaging to one of the movies as he came back.

"I feel so weak, Dean." She murmured and he handed her his pocketknife before checking his temperature.

"Damn, your temp went up."

"What is it, now?" She mumbled as she cut the plastic for Mulan.

"One hundred and a half." She frowned as he removed the movie and his knife from her hands and he kissed her forehead. "Don't frown, babe, you'll get better." He assured, heading over to the blu-ray player and setting the disc in before she changed the TV channel and he tossed the remote for the blu-ray player beside her on the couch before going to make her soup.

* * *

By the end of the day, she was only feeling better in spirit. Bodily, she still felt like shit, but knowing that Dean was right beside her and willing to take care of her made her feel a lot better.

Even if he did fall asleep during the third run of Mulan.


	4. Happy Birthday, Dean!

She crept into their bedroom, carrying a tray full of all of his favorite breakfast foods. It was his birthday, and deserved it.

"Babe, you'd be a terrible spy." He mumbled and she gave a slight pout, but smiled as she approached the bed and he sat up. "What's all this?"

"Well, today _is_ a special day, and you're my special man, so I made you breakfast."

"Baby, this is a feast."

"Are you complaining?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Hell no. I'd be an idiot to complain over my girlfriend making me breakfast. But why is today special?" He asked as he accepted the plate and her smile grew.

"It's your birthday, Dean."

"No, it's Saturday. I'm not complaining that you remembered, but I'd prefer it if you didn't make a big deal out of it."

"Have I made a big deal out of it?" She asked as he cut into his triple stack of pancakes.

"Kind of." He mumbled around his pancakes and she stared at him from where she sat beside him.

"How? You've been awake for a grand total of two minutes."

"Breakfast in bed is kind of a big deal."

"How hard is it for you to just say 'thank you'? Just curious. You're welcome, by the way." She muttered as she slid from the bed and walked out.

"Babe? Where are you going?"

"I have dishes to wash, Dean." She called and he sighed. Suddenly, breakfast didn't taste as good as it did when she was beside him.

* * *

"Babe?" He asked once he emerged from the bedroom showered, dressed, and with the dishes from breakfast. She didn't even budge from her seat on the couch, legs crossed as she typed angrily. "You're seriously giving me the cold shoulder on my birthday?"

"I thought it was just Saturday?" She mocked, not bothering to look up from her phone as he took the plate and cup to the sink and he washed them out for her.

"I deserved that." He called over the water and she huffed. "I deserved that, too." He muttered under his breath and she sighed, standing and walking into the kitchen while his back was still turned and wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head between his shoulder blades. He was a bit surprised, but he wasn't going to deny the loving contact, because he more than deserved to have her pissed at him for being ungrateful. He dried off his hands and turned in her arms, holding her close with one arm and smoothing her hair down with the other.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch. You don't deserve that on your birthday."

"I was being a brat, Case. I deserve it, and I'm sorry. You don't like getting up early, and you certainly don't like cooking, yet you did both for me, and I was ungrateful. How about later on tonight, you and I get dressed up, and I call and reservations at that restaurant you love so much and have a romantic dinner?" He suggested and she nodded with a smile.

"What do you want to do until then?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I want to walk around somewhere public with my woman." He stated with a small smile, leaning down and kissing her lips. "Maybe we can go to lunch, or like a park and I can push you on the swing or something? Maybe walk around the mall and window shop or something."

"All of those sound lovely, babe, but it's up to you."

"Let's do all three."

"I'll put on my boots." She said and he nodded, following her into their bedroom to put on his sneakers.

* * *

"Babe, push me on the swing." He asked and she laughed as he sat down and she stood behind him.

"I'll try." She pressed her palms flat on his back and pushed, but he barely budged.

"Get a running start." He joked with a chuckled and she did, only it turned into more of a slap. "Ow, shit!"

"You said running start!" She defended and he laughed as he stood from the swing and wrapped his arms around her.

"Here, I'll push you. I admire your valiant effort, babe." She nodded and he kissed her head as she got onto the swing before he began to push her gently.

He used the time while he pushed her on the swing to think about how his life changed with Casey in his life. He quit smoking, drank considerably less, and was all around happier. If it meant making her happy, he'd do it in a heart beat.

Even make a big deal out of his birthday.


	5. Slammys

"Did I ever mention to you guys that I'm not a tux person?" Dean asked and his fellow Shield members sighed collectively.

"A few times, darling." Casey mumbled from where she sat in the tux shop between Seth and Roman while Dean was fitted. "The more you fuss, the longer it takes." She stated, having already gone through getting the adjustments made on her dress while Seth and Roman got fitted for their tuxes.

"It's not that hard. It's taken you just as long to get fitted as it took her, and in that time both Seth and I got fitted. Stop fussing." Roman stated, his voice as calm and even as ever and Dean rolled his eyes.

"To my defense, I got my ass poked by a needle and needed a couple minutes to recover." Casey stated, finally looking up from her phone and at the Samoan before taking a selfie with him.

Dean loved and hated how quickly she had adapted to his friends in the past couple months. He loved it because they never had a problem handing out with her, and hated it because she never hesitated to have in with them at his expense.

"I'm going to be the sexiest bastard on that stage tomorrow night."

"That's impossible, since I'm going to be up there with you." Casey argued and Seth nodded.

"She has a point." Roman agreed and the blonde huffed from his spot on the podium.

"Fuck you all, too."

* * *

"Miss Bella, you look absolutely stunning." Jerry Lawler complimented and Dean smiled at the light blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Of course, she is on Ambrose's arm. You both look phenomenal tonight." Booker T threw in there and Dean shook both of their offered hands.

"Thank you." Casey said, showing off her Bella confidence as she and Dean continued their way around the arena, ultimately headed for gorilla. Of course, since Casey's dress was floor length, Dean held it up for her so that it didn't drag on the arena floor all night while they walked about.

She really did look beautiful in his opinion. The black fabric shaped to her form and showed off her best physical assets perfectly. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a perfect bun, with her bangs parted on the right and pinned to the left side of her head, concealing her forehead while two shorter pieces of her hair were curled into loose ringlets to frame her face. She only wore one piece of jewelry, and that was a gold bow tie necklace that he thought looked great against her skin.

"You really do look beautiful, Case." He murmured into her ear before pressing his lips to her cheek. He felt her smile and continued to lead her to gorilla, since they were the second award givers of the night.

* * *

"You know, I spent all night wanting to get you naked and take you in front of everybody." He commented as they undressed and got ready for bed and she looked at him with a small smile. "It didn't even bother me that most people opened up conversation complimenting you and totally forgetting that I was there." He joked and she shook her head, slipping into her Batman pajamas and he snuck up behind her, pulling her hair out of the messy bun she had put it in after his match against CM Punk.

"Dean?"

"Yes, babe?"

"You looked really handsome tonight."

"I doubt I would've looked that good without you on my arm, Casey." He confessed and she turned in his arms to face him.

"Shut your whore mouth. Dean Ambrose, you are easily the sexiest man I've ever met, and I got to meet Channing Tatum once. If anything, you made me look better."

"Let's meet down the middle and say that we compliment each other, since I know damn well that we could argue about this for hours." He suggested and she nodded, pushing his hair back and pulling him down for a kiss. "Why are you so fucking short?" He asked teasingly, lifting her up effortlessly and carrying her over to the bed. Dropping her down ever so gracefully onto the bedsheets, the duvet having already been pulled down, and laid in bed beside her.

"I looked like such an ass tonight." He groaned, running a hand down his face and she turned on her side to face him.

"It's just mind games with Punk. Everyone will realize that soon. But it was one hell of a match." She mumbled, stroking his cheek and he sighed with a nod.

"You think so, kitten?"

"I do." She confirmed with a smile and he kissed her softly.

"Thank you." He yawned and she pushed his hair back again. "Let's get some sleep." She nodded and rolled to her other side, wordlessly telling him that shutting off the lights was his job tonight, which he did with no complaint before climbing back into bed, pulling the duvet over their bodies and wrapping his arm tight around his girlfriend before stopping all thought processes that weren't related to the woman in his arms arms or sleep.


	6. Tennis

_"Kitten, I need to ask a favor from you." The face she made when he made his request screamed 'what the hell?'. It made sense to him, because he never worded anything all polite like that. _

_"Sure thing, bunny." She offered a supportive smile and he sat beside her on the couch, taking her hands in his. "Everything alright, bunny?"_

_"Teach me how to play tennis?"_

* * *

The request seemed simple enough, until he realized that it was a lot harder than it looked. There were so many rules and boundaries that he had to remember, not to mention that it was difficult to focus on a tiny yellow ball in the sun while it's eighty five degrees outside and his girlfriend, who he can barely keep his hands off of when she's wearing clothes that aren't form fitting, is in a skirt and it seemed like her legs went on forever.

"You know it's easier to hit the ball when you're actually watching the ball." Casey informed, and he could hear it in her tone that his lack of focus was frustrating her. He could relate, since he often had the same problems with her whenever he was teaching her new moves in the ring.

"I'm sorry, you just look so damn good in that skirt, and it's easier to look at your legs than try to watch the ball. Even with the visor, it's kinda hard to see against the sun." He reasoned as they both approached the net and she nodded.

"Well, let's switch sides then. Twenty more minutes and then we can go home and take a shower."

"Together?"

"If you can score two points against me." She had to call them points, as much as she hated it, because he didn't get the scoring system.

"And if I don't?" He asked with a raised brow and she smirked.

"I get twenty minutes of your undivided oral attention." He grinned at her so-called "punishment" and the fact that her smirk was so perfect.

"Wouldn't that technically be a reward for me, too?"

"I'm rewarding you for trying." She stated with a shrug.

"Can I add to my victory prize?"

"Sure."

"I get to fuck you with the skirt on before we shower." She shook her head, but grinned as she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"You're on."

"Later on, I'll be on top of you." He teased and she laughed, bouncing the ball as she walked to the back of the court to serve.

* * *

"How the hell did you do it?" She asked and he shrugged, taking her tennis racket from her with a smug smirk as they left the athletics center they were playing at.

"I thrive in competitive circumstances when I have huge motivation." He explained, looking down at her. "Like a title, or my sexy girlfriend wearing nothing but that skirt while I take her from behind, making her scream my name into the mattress." She blushed at his further elaboration and he kissed her softly when they reached his car and he unlocked the doors, popping the trunk as well.

"You can't just drop them in there like that, Dean."

"Seriously?"

"That's how they get bent."

"Somebody is a little OCD when it comes to her tennis racket." Dean teased, smirking down at the much shorter brunette.

"I'm not OCD over my tennis racket. I just like them to be taken care of." She defended as they walked around to get in the car.

"For how much they cost, I understand." He agreed as he started the car, his seatbelt being an after thought until she reached over to do it for him. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably dead."

"Eh." He shrugged, earning a punch in the shoulder from Casey, which made him chuckle. "I was kidding."


	7. Late Night Teamwork

Casey woke to a loud crashing noise and looked to see that her husband wasn't in bed beside her, and Parker wasn't sleeping at the foot of the bed. The golden retriever was a total daddy's boy, and if Dean was home, the dog was right next to him.

"I'm getting too pregnant for this, Carter." She muttered, looking at the pug who was fast asleep at the door of the bed. She gave her barely visible baby bump a caress as she got out of bed and intended on heading down the stairs, thinking that maybe he had dropped some sort of food item while making a late night snack, but instead was stopped by the light shining from the doorway in the middle of the hall. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as he attempted to put the crib together on his own, and smiled to herself as a string of curses left his mouth.

"Want some help?" She asked, bursting into hysterical laughter when he jumped.

"Holy shit, bitch. You fucking scared me."

"I figured that out. Do you want some help?"

"I was actually trying to surprise you, but I guess I woke you up, huh?"

"Yeah, but this was so cute. I'm glad you woke me up." She assured, stepping over the various pieces of wood that were scattered on the floor until she was able to sit down in his lap and she pressed her face into his neck, smiling when his arms wrapped tight around her.

"You should be getting a lot of sleep. You're sleeping for two."

"I think the baby just sleeps, babe. I'm jealous. Where's Parker?"

"Downstairs sleeping by the heater. He followed me out the door, then kept going."

"That's Parker." Casey murmured with a grin, hearing his chuckle. "So are we putting this together tonight since we're here, or waiting until tomorrow?" She asked, pulling back to look up at him as he shrugged.

"Let's do it tonight, if that's cool with you?"

"It's fine with me, bunny." She assured, kissing his cheek before moving out of his lap and sitting beside him. "Where are the instructions?"

"The what?"

"The instructions." Casey stated slowly, looking at him as if he was stupid. "You were trying to put this together without the fucking instructions?"

"I think I know what a crib looks like, Casey." He argued and she sighed.

"You know what it /looks/ like. That doesn't mean you know how to put the fucker together."

"Babe, you're right. I'm sorry. The instructions are right here." He reached over and handed her the booklet of paper she requested they use and she flipped through it.

"This is a lot." She muttered and he smirked. "But let's get to work."

They utilized their great teamwork skills, Casey reading instructions and helping to hold pieces together while he used the drill to attach everything. They playfully teased each other through inside jokes and Casey even lightly hit Dean with some of the wood pieces whenever he teased her while she was holding something. A couple hours later, Dean screwed in the final screw with the drill, feeling quite successful. Casey had long since fallen asleep and he looked down at his pregnant wife with her head resting against his arm with a smile.

"Casey. Casey."

"Hm?" She hummed, barely opening her eyes and he kissed her head.

"We're done."

"Really?" She yawned, looking at the crib as she stood, giving it a final inspection. "I give it, and your handiwork, the Casey seal of approval."

"That's good. Let's get to bed kitten."

"For sure. Thank you for trying to surprise me, bunny." She mumbled tiredly, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him softly.

"Not a problem." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. "Parker!" He called once he had Casey laid down and it wasn't long before the retriever was laying at the foot of their bed while he got comfortable in bed. "Good boy."

Currently, they were be a family of four. The baby, whether it was Jonathan Junior or Mariah Claire, in about five months would make their family of four a family of five, and he couldn't wait to be called "daddy".


	8. Heroics

When Dean came home from a long stretch of road time, he wasn't expecting to see Casey and Brad standing on the couch with a glass cup in the middle of the floor. He knew that he had to question it, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Whatever the issue was, the dogs were behind them one hundred percent, not bothering to move from the couch when he opened the door. They both looked up at him, and so did Casey and Brad, but not one of them budged.

"What's under the cup?"

"A giant motherfucking spider." Casey stated.

"Like, the Big Show of all spiders." Brad clarified, pointing down to the floor.

"You're both former pro wrestlers, and you're afraid of spiders?"

"You know this, Dean. When we got married you vowed to deal with these issues!" He was tired and didn't want to deal with this. But, his love for Casey outweighed his love of their bed, and he was sure that if he didn't take care of the spider he wouldn't be sleeping in the bed. At least he got some fuel for Brad jokes when they had little get togethers.

"Alright." He sighed, opening his suitcase and taking out one of his wrestling boots before slowly making his way to the glass cup. Upon closer inspection, he saw that the spider was worth freaking out over. "What the fuck was that thing fed!?"

"You're going to need a hammer." Brad suggested and Casey slapped his arm.

"Not on my hardwood floors, you don't."

"Case, calm down. It's not good for you or the baby." Dean soothed and Casey nodded. "If push comes to shove, I'll replace whatever floor pieces get damaged in this war."

"Thank you, babe."

"Yep. I'm going to call Roman. I can't do this."

* * *

When Roman walked into the apartment, he saw Dean, Casey, and Brad all lounging on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. They all seemed way too relaxed for him to have gotten an SOS call from Dean, of all people. Then he saw the overturned glass, and the cup's inhabitant.

"I don't do spiders, man."

"You're a fucking powerhouse and you can't handle a spider?" Brad asked, earning a glare from the much larger Samoan.

"You wanna step in the ring with me, Bradley?"

"No, thank you." Brad responded quickly and Casey gave his thigh a reassuring pat.

"You tried."

"I'm the general manager. I'm just letting him believe that he's won the battle, since I'm much too sophisticated to step in the ring with a barbarian." Brad whispered loudly, using his hand to hide his mouth, but everybody heard him.

"You keep believing that, Maddox." Dean mumbled before tipping his beer back and taking a drink while Roman took a seat on the recliner. "Maybe we could tag team it, Rome."

"Maddox?" Roman asked and Dean shook his head, pointing to the cup.

"The spider."

"Oh. We could try." Roman said with a shrug and Dean set his beer on the coffee table before dropping to lay on the floor and Roman did the same. Casey and Brad watched as the two examined the cup and the spider inside of it. They surveyed the situation like they would an opponent in the ring, quietly murmuring different strategies to each other and Casey could've sworn that she heard Dean talk shit to the spider.

"Did you just call the spider a bitch ass motherfucker?" Brad asked and Dean looked up at the two on the couch in disbelief.

"You guys heard that?"

"We hear everything." Casey clarified and Brad nodded.

"We, along with Wade and Ted, were the gossips of the WWE." Brad stated and Dean nodded.

"Can we get this little shit out of the apartment?" Roman asked and Dean nodded. "Get me a piece of paper. My dad used to do this when I was a kid." Roman clarified when Casey handed him some sheet of paper that was on the coffee table. "He'd-"

"I don't want the fucking backstory, I want the fucker off my hardwood." Casey stated and the Samoan sighed when Brad backed her up.

"Yeah!"

"So lucky you're pregnant." He muttered, briefly glancing down at the spider before looking up at Dean. "Open the door, man."

"Okay." Much to their luck, the spider was on the bottom of the cup so Roman could lift the glass for the split second necessary to slide the paper under the cup and he carried it to the now open front door while Dean stepped back. Casey got up from the couch and threw her arms around Dean's neck.

"I love you, my brave knight."

"I love you too, my damsel in distress."

"Fuck!" Roman shouted as the spider scurried back into the apartment. "Maddox!" Roman called, tossing the glass to Brad. Rather than catching it, the general manager screamed and ducked. Casey screamed and Dean picked her up as the spider came close, only this time he stomped on it, effectively ending their problem with the giant spider.

"My hero." Casey praised, kissing his cheek with a smile.

"I think your knight in shining armor deserves some kind of compensation." He murmured seductively and she bit her lip.

"To the bedroom, fair knight."

"You guys made the mess, you can clean it up and let yourselves out when you're done." Dean called as he carried Casey up the stairs and the two men left behind shared a look.

"You dropped the cup. See ya, Bradley." Roman stated as he left and Brad let out a little whine of protest, looking over at the dogs. But even Parker and Carter avoided eye contact with the unlucky man.


	9. News

Casey laid on the exam table in her doctor's office, watching the monitor with interest as the doctor slid the ultrasound thing across her barely there baby bump. Of course, she was nervous about being seven months pregnant and not having much of a bump, but the doctor assured her that not everybody gets a big bump and that the baby was healthy. Today she would find out the sex of the baby, with Wade as her support this time since he had the time off and Dean had to work. The one appointment he was looking forward to most, and he was stuck in Mexico. That kind of upset her, but there was nothing she could do.

"Casey, are you even listening?" Wade asked quietly and Casey looked back at him.

"I was thinking about Dean."

"Focus on now and how happy he'll be when you call him later." Casey only nodded and Wade smiled.

"So, Casey, would you like to find out the sex now, or be surprised?" The doctor asked and Casey bit her lip.

"What do you think?" She asked Wade, who started to stroke his beard.

"Dean would want to know now, Brad hates shopping for babies gender neutral, Ted doesn't like surprises, and I want to know now." Wade reasoned and Casey nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that what Wade said was very true. Brad had a tantrum when they went shopping for a baby shower together and nobody told them what the sex was.

"Well, then I'd like to know now."

"Alrighty. Let's take a look." Casey and Wade watched the screen intently as the image shifted and the doctor smiled. "You, Miss Casey, are having a boy and he's healthy as can be."

* * *

"Dean is going to be so happy. Like, he would've been happy if we were having a girl, too, but he really wanted our first child to be a boy so he got his junior in case I didn't feel up to having a second after having the first." Casey rambled as Wade drove her home and the Brit smiled down at the brunette in the passenger's seat. She was so happy to be having a baby with the man she fell in love with. It was all she ever wanted to do, and she was finally getting it.

"Well, love, I can't say that I'm not happy for you."

"Uncle Wade."

"I like the sound of that." He mumbled as he parked and she unbuckled. "I'll be in touch, love."

"For sure." Casey called as she exited the car.

* * *

_**'Call me when you have a moment. I've got news.'**_

For Dean, that text could go either way. It could be positive or negative. But if it were negative news, he would've been called right away. At least, he liked to think that Casey would at least try to call even if she wasn't sure how busy he was. He had a free ten minutes so he stepped out onto the loading bay and called her.

"Hey, kitten."

_"Hey, bunny. Guess what!?"_

"You don't crave weird things at four in the morning anymore?" He joked and she giggled. Six more hours and he'd be home with her, listening to that magical laugh that made his heart melt.

_"You wish. I was going to try to keep it in until you got home, but we're having a boy!"_

"Holy shit, no way!"

_"Way! I have the ultrasound picture and everything!" _He loved how excited she sounded to be having a child with him.

"Text it to me! I wanna see." He practically begged, but who could blame him? He was excited.

_"Okay. I love you."_

"I love you, too." She hung up and he grinned ear to ear when the message came in. His baby. His legacy. His _son_. Jonathan Michael Good Junior in all his glory. Now he just had to tell the world.

He was having a son.


End file.
